


Artificial Sweetness

by coastalhorror



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kokichi drinks grape soda??, M/M, Saiou Week 2020, Teen audiences for Kokichi's filthy mouth, no he drinks Ultra Violet Monster cus of course he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalhorror/pseuds/coastalhorror
Summary: He glanced at the gaudy yellow, red, and blue coloring of the store and the glowing ‘Open 24/7’ sign. He remembered stopping in there sometimes when he was coming back from visiting his Aunt and Uncle. They were more or less good memories since the store always seemed to be in stock with whatever he wanted. Whether that says that they didn’t get many customers or they frequently get bought out and had to restock he didn’t know.Or: Kokichi invites Shuichi to walk with him to the cornerstone at 3 A.M.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Artificial Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I wrote this for SaiOu week, which runs from September 1st to the 7th (thank god they except late entries though gahsjvjhsfjhsag) I'm gonna try to write something for each day, but I can't promise they'll come out on the assigned day sfdhjk 
> 
> The first prompts were First Kiss/Domestic, and I chose first kiss!!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it!!!!

Saying Shuichi was tired felt like an understatement — a severe one. He had been given a new case to work on lately. At first, it felt like a blessing, he hadn’t had any new cases to work on in weeks, which should have been a good thing. It was a good thing. That didn’t mean he wasn’t bored though. So when he was handed the task of figuring out who had robbed some rich internet celebrity who lived in the city next door, he was a little more than relieved. That was until he hit a dead stop. He had pulled multiple all-nighters the past few days to try and solve the case and had come up with nothing. 

So when Ouma had come to his dorm room that morning (“morning” as in 3:34 A.M. morning) and requested that he accompany him on a quick trip to the corner store closest to them, Shuichi really couldn’t deny him. Hopefully taking some time off from the case would give him some clarity. Also, the dorms coffee maker had mysteriously disappeared, and he was  _ really  _ craving some coffee. 

They were lucky the Hope’s Peak Academy dorms were loose enough with their security, it was much easier to sneak out that way. And it’s not like they had class the next day anyway, so it was fine. Shuichi had expected that to be the hard part, I mean, sneaking out is like the number one thing teenagers in movies do, and in those movies, it’s always depicted as one of the hardest things to accomplish. But no, it was the walking half a mile to get to the store that was hard, especially after neglecting to stretch. 

His screaming legs paired with the nonstop babble that came from Ouma as he rambled about what seemed like a different topic every two minutes, created a nearly lethal combination. He had almost completely zoned out on what the other boy was saying until he addressed him directly. 

“... Don’t you agree Saihara-chan?” 

Oh no. 

“U-uh, yes, definitely!” He replied just a  _ bit _ too loudly. 

A sly smile slipped onto Ouma’s face. “You weren’t listening,” he said in a sing-song voice. At seeing the face Shuichi pulled he continued, “if you had been, you’d have  _ never  _ agreed with me that that blonde bimbo had implants. Or maybe you would have!” He grinned, “is Saihara-chan finally showing his secret pervy side?” 

Shuichi stumbled and tried and failed to come out with a response that wasn’t just him starting words and not finishing them. Ouma only laughed at his suffering, then abruptly stated that they had arrived at their destination. 

He glanced at the gaudy yellow, red, and blue coloring and the glowing ‘Open 24/7’ sign. He remembered stopping in there sometimes when he was coming back from visiting his Aunt and Uncle. They were more or less good memories since they always seemed to be in stock with whatever he wanted. Whether that says that they didn’t get many customers or they frequently get bought out and had to restock he didn’t know. 

He did know that he desperately needed coffee in his system before he fully shuts down though, so he made his way towards the entrance. The gravel crackled under his and Ouma’s feet. 

A soft bell rang when he opened the door, and he saw an older woman look up from a magazine behind the counter then look back down to it, flicking to a different page. Customer service at its best, he loved it when people paid absolutely no attention to him. Mostly. 

He saw Ouma run over to the cooler section of the store and swing a magnetic door open. Shuichi smiled to himself, breaking his eyes off the other boy and over to the automatic coffee dispenser. 

He walked over to the station and grabbed a cup, positioning it under the dispenser, then hit the  _ start _ button. The bitter smell of black coffee filled his nostrils, and honestly, it was nearly enough to make him weep after not having any all day. 

He grabbed his cup when the coffee was done pouring and went to grab a lid, jumping at the sound of a voice behind him. “Y’know, you sure take a long time for someone who’s only getting coffee.” 

“Ouma-kun,” he said sternly, turning to glare at the smaller boy, glancing down to glimpse the items he was holding, cringing slightly when he saw them. “Is that a Monster?” 

“Ultra Violet!” Ouma chirped, bringing the opened can up to his face. He must have already paid. “It matches my eyes see! It’s ‘cause my bloodstream is solely made up of this stuff.” He then held up his other hand, “and some sour gummy worms, I thought I’d diversify my pallet.” 

“Doesn’t that stuff corrode your insides or something?”

“Won’t know ‘till the long terms effects set in, but if they do, I’m sure It’ll make a very effective weapon to use against my enemies,” Ouma said, smirking and looking up at him through his messy bangs. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and went to snap the lid onto his coffee cup, “does it even taste any good?” 

Ouma was quiet for a long moment. Long enough for Shuichi to start thinking he hadn’t heard his question. He turned his head slightly, looking back to the smaller boy.

“Do you wanna find out?” Ouma looked to the tiled floor, holding the purple can up to his lips and taking a sip.

Shuichi thought for a moment, a small taste wouldn’t be horrible right? “Sure,” he replied eventually, turning his body to fully face Ouma’s. “As long as it’s not poisoned or anything,” he said, smiling down at the other boy. 

Ouma looked back up at him, and for a second they only stared at each other, Shuichi still looking amused, and Ouma’s face carefully blank. Then Ouma leaned forward and kissed him. 

It was only a small peck, and Shuichi almost convinced himself he imagined it when it was over, but that wouldn’t explain the extreme sweetness on his lips that wasn’t there a second ago. It made his teeth hurt with how sweet it was, juxtaposed with the lingering softness of Ouma’s lips grazing his enough to transfer the taste. 

When he looked back to Ouma his signature smirk was resting on his face, but his cheeks and ears seemed to be lightly tinted pink. It was nice knowing that even if he could control his outward emotions, Ouma’s body could still betray him from time to time. 

“I’ll be waiting outside for you,” Ouma said, his voice just a little higher than usual, hands gripping tightly to both his drink and candy. Shuichi watched him exit the store, the bell above the door signaling his leave. 

He looked down at the coffee warming his hands and thought about what it’d be like to hold Ouma’s hands. Would they be this warm? He felt his face heat up at the thought. 

He sighed, eyes sliding shut. At least the walk back to the dorms was sure to be eventful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi is a coffee bi and Kokichi's an energy drink gay, yes I make the rules and no I do NOT take criticism  
> No but actually I recently discovered I love Monster, and I've been walking to the gas station by my house with my friend nearly everyday so this is like. semi-based on real events ghasasdhgvahg
> 
> I hope you liked this!! and if you feel inclined to, I do really love reading your comments!!


End file.
